


Bokutachi dake no sign

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: SIGN - Fandom
Genre: Deaf Character, Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Regret, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: In ogni suo singolo movimento, Yorimitsu riusciva a vedere perché fosse portato per ballare.Era troppo alto e apparentemente goffo nel camminare e nel muoversi, eppure quando era particolarmente concentrato era così sinuoso e così apparentemente aggraziato da fargli dimenticare tutto quello che lo circondava, facendogli fissare irrimediabilmente gli occhi su di lui.
Relationships: Ooe Douji/Yorimitsu Mizumoto





	Bokutachi dake no sign

**~ Bokutachi dake no sign ~**

_“I’ll be courageous if you can pretend_

_That you’ve forgiven me.”_

_[I don’t know you anymore, Savage Garden]_

In ogni suo singolo movimento, Yorimitsu riusciva a vedere perché fosse portato per ballare.

Era troppo alto e apparentemente goffo nel camminare e nel muoversi, eppure quando era particolarmente concentrato era così sinuoso e così apparentemente aggraziato da fargli dimenticare tutto quello che lo circondava, facendogli fissare irrimediabilmente gli occhi su di lui.

Era qualcosa che aveva scoperto con il tempo, e qualcosa della quale aveva scoperto le potenzialità solo successivamente, soltanto da poco, e nel modo che adesso preferiva.

Reclinò la testa all’indietro mentre sentiva Douji spingersi dentro di lui, lentamente e con ritmo studiato, guardandolo in viso senza perdersi nemmeno una delle sue espressioni, perché non avrebbe potuto dire altrimenti se stesse o meno sbagliando qualcosa.

Eppure Yorimitsu avrebbe voluto che potesse sentirlo.

Avrebbe voluto che potesse sentire ogni suo gemito, che potesse sentire quella voce chiamare il suo nome, che potesse sapere quanto effettivamente gli piacesse, perché non era certo di essere in grado di esprimerlo unicamente con il proprio viso e con le proprie espressioni.

Gli strinse le braccia con le mani, graffiandolo e chiudendo gli occhi, perché lui poteva farlo, inarcando i fianchi e offrendoli alle sue spinte, gemendo a voce sempre più alta.

Cosa gli importava, in fondo? Non c’era vergogna che potesse provare, perché Douji non l’avrebbe comunque sentito.

Era frustrante, ma ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.

Raggiunse l’orgasmo dopo qualche secondo, mordendosi forte un labbro e lasciandosi andare contro il materasso, inerme, lasciando che il più grande continuasse a muoversi dentro di lui, pochi altri minuti prima che venisse a sua volta.

Yorimitsu avrebbe voluto circondarlo con le braccia, stringerlo contro di sé e sussurrargli all’orecchio che l’amava, e che era felice che fosse diventato parte della sua insulsa vita.

Douji non lo avrebbe capito, e sarebbe stato del tutto inutile, ma non poteva farlo con lui che lo guardava con attenzione, cercando di leggergli le labbra. Non si sentiva ancora pronto ad aprirsi in quel modo, non vista la vita di menzogne vissuta fino a quel punto, non vista la scarsa fiducia che riponeva in chiunque lo circondasse, quella stessa di cui era stato vittima anche il più grande.

Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Puoi spostarti? Non è che tu sia un peso piuma, sai?” gli disse, sarcastico, e l’altro si limitò a sbuffare per poi muoversi di lato.

“Ah, mi dispiace. Non fosse mai che io ti dovessi fare male, no?” lo prese in giro.

Yorimitsu sorrise, facendo lo sforzo di voltarsi verso di lui, stringendosi contro il suo fianco.

Gli piaceva stare in quel modo. Gli piaceva quanto rilassante fosse passare il suo tempo con Douji, quanto bene lo facesse sentire, quanto riuscisse a fingere che stare insieme a lui non fosse un migliaio di volte più difficile che stare con qualcuno che non era in grado di sentire.

La prima volta in cui si erano baciati, la prima volta che erano finiti a letto insieme, Yorimitsu aveva pensato che sarebbe stato coraggioso da parte di Douji fingere di averlo perdonato, che gli sarebbe piaciuto cancellare quell’iniziale diffidenza provata per lui, quella sua reazione al fatto che il più grande fosse sordo.

Ma Douji aveva dimostrato che non importava. Aveva dimostrato che poteva imparare a convivere con quella incomprensione, e anche ad amarlo nonostante tutto.

Yorimitsu avrebbe voluto potergli rendere almeno in parte quella fiducia.

“Ti amo.” mormorò allora, il viso premuto in parte contro il cuscino, consapevole del fatto che l’altro non avrebbe mai capito cosa stesse cercando di dirgli.

Lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, concentrato, per poi sorridere.

“Anche io.” rispose sicuro, protendendosi e stringendolo a sé, baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra.

“Come...” mormorò il più piccolo, confuso.

Douji scrollò le spalle, sospirando.

“Era il commento giusto da fare in questo momento. Perché, ho sbagliato? Hai detto qualcosa di diverso?”

Yorimitsu non rispose, ma non ebbe la forza di negare.

Forse era quella la chiave di tutto, pensò.

Forse era per quello che aveva superato le proprie reticenze, forse era per quello che l’altro aveva finto che niente fosse mai accaduto fra di loro, quella la ragione della fiducia che provavano l’uno nei confronti dell’altro.

Douji aveva bisogno di qualcuno da comprendere, e Yorimitsu di qualcuno che lo comprendesse.

Sorrise, accoccolandosi contro di lui, completamente rilassato.

Non voleva più ripensare al passato, a quello che gli aveva fatto, a quello che lui stesso aveva dovuto subire.

Adesso, per la prima volta in vita sua, era davvero completamente felice, al fianco di qualcuno che si sarebbe per sempre sforzato di capirlo.


End file.
